


breathless

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: Dean can't breathe without Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _psychotically codependent_ by tigriswolf at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/499238.html?thread=99496486#t99496486):

He can't breathe without Sam. 

He's done it before; knows it somewhere, where it doesn't matter, because Sam isn't there _now_. He's not just away, either; he's not down the block with another witness, not running the EMF meter over the house while Dean's distracting the single female resident, not on a run for burgers and salad. He's not there at all.

"But I'm here," Sam says. "I'm right here," and he's gone when Dean looks, of course, because his Sammy can't stay still unless there's a book involved. 

"Made you look," Sam says, and he's laughing. The sound falls dead in the shack, and Dean remembers this too; the smell of death, the white skin turning sallow, as if the tan was sucked out of it at the same time as the blood spurted from the artery and left a trail of wet sand to show Dean the way.

"I'm not leaving, Dean;" Sam says. "Where would I go?"

There's no crossroads this time; no favours, no angels, no God. Dean doesn't need them.

"I'm not gone, Dean," Sam says. "I'm right here."

And he is, lying still on the bed, still streaked with dirt and blood and waiting for Dean to breathe for him.


End file.
